ladettefandomcom-20200214-history
1. Kamishirasawa Keine
Character Contemplation #1 Kamishirasawa Keine Original Author: Erika Translation: sssssz Sssssz also fails at editing Wiki. Somebody help me. Contemplation of the character self. image:Kne 00.gif In my humble opinion, I think that Keine is the most interesting character in Imperishable Night. Her Spell Cards are intriguing and challenging, and her look itself is pretty unique. Also, her bent... I mean her unusual hat goes perfect with the title “The Half-beast of Knowledge and History.” And speaking of Keine we can not talk about her hairdo… White with blue highlights. It’s probably saying that she is a cold intellectual. However as the Moon shines over Keine her hair becomes green. Instead of her bent... unusual hat she has two iron horns (one with a ribbon.) Patterns of her Spell Cards change also. Most fanarts portray her as an intellectual (duh.) Once in a while she is compared with Patchouli from Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, the true nerd of Touhou series. Contemplation of the game play style Kamishrasawa Keine is the third boss of Imperishable Night. Difficulty is drastically lower compared to the fourth bosses of IN, though. Keine as the middle boss isn’t that tough, but the boss battle, especially after Normal difficulty, is troublesome. Let’s see her Easy SCs… (And etc.) 産霊「ファーストピラミッド」(Musuhi-First Pyramid) The first Spell Card Keine uses in the third stage. course as the middle boss. Keep tapping left and right and you’ll beat this SC easily. 野符 「武烈クライシス」(Ambition Sign-Buretsu Crisis) Keine keeps spraying rice and sometimes tosses a big ball at you. SC itself is pretty slow and not that challenging. 国符「三種の神器　剣」(National Sign-Three Relics - Sword) When I first faced this SC I didn’t know what to do. However spear bullets are relatively small, so that helps. 　 終符 「幻想天皇」(End Sign-Phantasmal Emperor) Really, really cool Spell Card. It’s pure pattern in Easy difficulty, but this SC at Hard is impossible for me to get. 　 未来「高天原」(Future-Takamagahara) This is even cooler than Phantasmal Emperor. This is the first laser SC you’ll see in IN, and I like that fact. But beware, this SC is tough. (sssssz: Shouldn’t it be “Future-High Heaven’s Spring?”)　 「日出ずる国の天子」 (Emperor of the Nation of Rising Sun) No.208 It’s easier than Takamagahara. In fact it ‘s the easiest Last Word. I wish I got a better screenshot… it looks weird. 　 「無何有浄化」(Unconditional Purification) No.214 Ex-Keine’s Last Word. Since I don’t like Ex Keine I won’t write about her SCs. (Nah I’m just lazy) She shoots bullets in a pattern of a flower. If you are lucky you can stay somewhere for 5 seconds. Contemplation of the BGMs. Her theme is the seventh track, “Plain Asia.” Interestingly the melody reminds me of Mokou’s theme, the 18th track “Reach the Moon, Immortal Smoke.” Maybe Zun was hinting that Extra midboss is Keine? With “Youyoumu – Phantom Ensemble” these two are my favorite songs by Zun… First of all, piano leads the melody of this song. Also the beat that is faster than the 18th track is notable. All in all, this song says “Here comes the boss” all over it. Contemplation conclusion. Imperishable Night’s newface Kamishrasawa Keine. She’s not even a 6B boss but she’s pretty famous. Maybe it’s the unique aura she possesses? they are all Zun’s characters but whatever. Orderly pattern, cold intelligence, her bent... I mean hat… Well I believe she is the most interesting character in Imperishable Night. Category:Contemplations